El destino tiene el control ¿Por qué?
by DannitaZz
Summary: Presente: Pan describe sus emociones y sentimientos frente a la relación con su esposo y su agonía tras la muerte de este. Desarrolla el plan perfecto para revivirlo. Pasado: La diferencia de edad era enorme, él la amaba, ella solo lo veía como un tipo guapo, pero estaban destinados el uno para el otro. TrunksxPan
1. Prologo

_Lo vi con el corazón hecho pedazos, literalmente. El enemigo lo había desterrado de este mundo, no para siempre, pero sí durante un tiempo que sería como la eternidad misma. Recordaba todo aquello que pasamos para tomarnos de las manos con libertad. Tantas veces que tuve que callar lo que por él sentía ¿SENTÍA? Siento, por el lo siento todo, desde el más puro rencor por arrebatarme mi vida, hasta el amor más infinito por darme una nueva, porque él me cambió no sé si para bien o para mal, pero lo hizo y eso nunca se lo perdonaré ¿pero saben qué más hizo? Me hizo feliz y de no ser porque el estúpido enemigo lo atacó cuando estaba desprevenido, yo seguiría siendo feliz. Nunca olvidaré sus ojos que me miraban con amor y lo volverían a hacer, pero es que estar sin él es difícil, demasiado, no me importa que lo tendré de nuevo en mis brazos y sus labios serán míos de nuevo, ese ser le hizo sufrir y con ello se llevó todo lo positivo que yo era. Tengo sed de venganza, porque me quitaron temporalmente a la razón de mi ser, al hombre de todos mis días. Obtenerlo no fue fácil, sentir que me es arrebatado me devasta el alma. ES MÍO y lo traeré de vuelta, junto a mí. _

_Porque el mal se interpuso entre nosotros, aun cuando habíamos superado la diferencia de edad, la cercanía de las familias, la disponibilidad de tiempo... Todo estaba siendo perfecto y llego ese maldito ser, me siento débil ¿cómo no fui capaz de derrotarlo por mí misma? Dejé que él se entrometiera y fue su perdición ¿soy la culpable de su ausencia? Creo que sí, porque a nadie más que a mí me duele así, me congela el corazón, estoy perdiendo mi vida sin mi complemento. _

_Miro la luna y me siento una completa inútil. Si tan solo fuera más fuerte, si pudiera solucionar mis problemas por mí misma, no dejarlo en manos de quien dio su vida por mí. Trunks, yo derrotaré al enemigo, te lo juro y mientras muero en mi agonía, te devolveré a la vida._


	2. El amor de mi vida

_Días antes del ataque _  
Me encontraba en mi lugar favorito: las montañas Paoz, donde entrené en muchas ocasiones con mi abuelito Goku... Desde la última vez que le vi, habían pasado al menos 10 años, no recuerdo con claridad las fechas, mas sí los momentos.  
La cálida brisa me recordaba la pureza del sitio, esa pureza que tenía yo cuando vivía aquí y sonreía siendo apenas una chiquilla que aunque conociera todo el mundo, poco sabía de él.  
Hoy era yo, Son Pan Satán, adulta y casada, llevaba una vida de cuento de hadas, tenía sangre de extraterrestre, era super fuerte y estaba casada con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, mi primer amor platónico...  
-Amor-Dijo Trunks, tomándome de los hombros- cuando quieras "perderte", avísame por favor y no ocultes tu ki, quiero sentir todo el tiempo tu presencia.  
-Ya lo sé, descuida-le contesté ya harta de la misma charla de siempre ¿es que no se cansaba de decir lo mismo una y otra vez? -solo quería pasar un tiempo sola y es imposible.  
-Hace mucho que decidimos nunca estar solos  
-No me refiero a eso, quiero pesar en algo en lo que no estés involucrado tú, nuestras vidas están demasiado unidas.  
-¿Por qué quieres distanciarnos? ¿ya no me amas?  
-No es eso, amor, es que ya nunca tengo tiempo de Pan para Pan ¿etiendes?  
-¿Por qué mejor no te quitas la ropa y dejas que te consienta un poco? Estás tensa - Me dijo utilizando esa voz irresistible, a la vez que depositaba un beso en mi hombro- Este lugar es perfecto.  
Sentí mi temperatura corporal elevarse, de momento ya no quería tiempo sola, ahora lo quería a él y nada más. Tomó mi mano y me llevó volando por los árboles, mirándome tiernamente, este hombre jamás dejaría de ser tan increíble.  
-¿Pero sí me vas a dejar tiempo para mí misma?  
-Sí, lo mereces. Después de que te lleve a la gloria, acordaremos momentos y lugares seguros para que puedas reflexionar sin que yo te estorbe ¿te parece?  
-No sé qué me gusta más.  
Nos detuvimos cerca de un lago, nos sentamos y nos miramos de frente, nos deseamos infinitamente, como siempre. Este hombre despertó en mí sensaciones que yo no sabía que existían hace ya unos años, y con el pasar del tiempo, todo se hacía más intenso, más profundo. Jamás me cansaría de ser una con él.  
Me acerqué a su rostro y él me tomó de las mejillas, me dio un beso muy romántico, tierno y dulce, me hizo sentir como esa adolescente soñadora que había sido, esa que le amaba con tanta dulzura... Quise profundizar el beso, chupé y mordisqueé sus labios con desesperación, ellos eran míos y los míos eran suyos, mientras nos besábamos, mi cuerpo se encendía al punto de no poderme resistir, necesitaba que me tomara, necesitaba sentir que me pertenecía, quería sentirme viva.

V_arios años antes_

_Pan se encontraba en su cuarto, pensando en cuan desgraciada era. Ningún chico le prestaba atención, hoy había tratado de tener una cita con otro, pero en cuanto mostró su verdadera actitud, el chico salió corriendo. Todos hacían lo mismo. Ella no se sentía normal. Desde hace 3 años, su abuelo se había marchado y su vida regresaba a la cotidianidad. Cuanto extrañaba sus antiguas aventuras. Ahora sentía que todo era monótono, los crímenes que nunca faltan en la humanidad, y ella generalmente mediando en ellos. Ahora la conocían como una especie de Gran Saiyaman 3, pero sin botas picudas. Deseaba que su vida fuera tan fácil, como la de sus amigas Bra y Marron, ambas eran muy bellas, tenían actitudes propicias de señoritas, y lo mejor, todos las admiraban, los chicos se morían por ellas. Pan en ocasiones creía que si deseaba captar la atención de estos, tendría que comportarse como una más de las fotocopias… una Barbie. Eso la aterrorizaba, a pesar de tener ya 17 años, aún era la misma chica activa, gritona y feliz peleando con todo el mundo, lo que no sabía era que eso, la hacía única, y hacía que alguien estuviera encantado con ella por ser distinta, por ser maravillosa, por ser la única quien desde que era pequeña se mostró diferente. _

_Sí ese era Trunks, un adulto de 31 años, con alma y físico de adolescente. Era todo un amor, y nunca le llegó a expresar nada a Pan, desde que la conoció, la vio como una niñita encantadora, luego como un niña algo agregada y prepotente. Cuando estuvieron de viaje por el espacio, había descubierto en ella, algo más que una extraña actitud y una linda cara, la había conocido realmente. Desde ahí sintió un flechazo directo, pero nunca dijo nada por temor, hasta se sentía mal consigo mismo por permitirse esos sentimientos, él sabía perfectamente que era muy mayor para ella, que tal vez si lo confesaba, ella saldría corriendo, pensando que él era un aprovechado, pero conociéndola bien ella no hubiera corrido, le hubiera ajustado un par de puños en su cara, eso pensaba él, y era lo más propicio. La había amado en secreto 3 años, sintiéndose nervioso tan solo al verla, y sudando al tener un mínimo contacto. Se lo había guardado muy bien, y por esto, nunca quiso a otra chica, todos creían que era gay, porque no se le conocían novias, había salido con muchas chicas, cambiaba de chica cada noche y así, pero nadie lo sabía, ninguna de esas chicas le pareció especial, como para tener un noviazgo o algo más que simple sexo. A su edad era para estar casado, o con una novia estable y nada. Él no quería una chica común, de esas habían muchas, en cada esquina habían princesitas con lindas caras lindos cabellos y lindos cuerpos que se comportaban igual. Un ejemplo era su hermanita menor, él pensaba lastimosamente que su hermana también fuese así. Ninguno de los dos conocía lo que el destino les deparaba._

_La ya no tan pequeña Pan estaba vestida con una blusa violeta, un jean bota ancha, unos converse, accesorios negros y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta; Bra usaba un sexy minivestido azul con unas delicadas sandalias y accesorios de plata; Marron usaba ropa de su color favorito rosa, tenía un enterizo muy sexy y ajustado._

_-Pan, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?-preguntó Bra._

_-Es la única que tengo, no me la puedo quitar- respondió Pan con un tono sarcástico._

_-En serio amiga, deja ya tu cara de amargura y vamos mejor de compras, eso te hará bien._

_-¿Alguna vez las compras me han hecho bien? Eso es para gente de baja autoestima y cuerpo vacío, que cree que con más ropa y accesorios se sentirá mejor._

_-¡Ay! nunca vas a cambiar, compórtate como una chica normal, verás que es más fácil._

_-Quisiera hacerlo,-respondió Pan torciendo los ojos- pero lastimosamente no soy normal._

_-Podrías intentarlo... Vamos de compras hoy, te vamos a arreglar y a dar clases, verás que los chicos te valorarán._

_-¡Ya te dije que no!-gritó Pan, se sentó en el suelo y cruzó los brazos- las compras no son para mí._

_-Panny, necesitas sentirte querida por alguien, eso pasará tenlo por seguro, pero solo si sigues mis consejos._

_\- Ok, voy a probar tu consejo,-dijo Pan algo frustrada- pero créeme que me voy a sentir como tu papá con bigote, ridícula._

_En la Corporación Cápsula se encontraba el actual presidente, sentado en su silla. Pensando en lo aburrido que era su vida, queriendo escaparse para ir a hecharle un vistazo a Pan desde la ventana, sin que ella se enterara. Pero ya no podia hacerlo, lo tenían vigilado siempre, su vida no había cambiado mucho, se sentía igual que hace 3 años, cuando tenía mucha presión, lo único que hacía era lamentarse en la oficina; Ya ni entrenaba. No creía pertenecer al mundo de los adultos, él era un adolescente en su mente, porque desde joen tuvo que dejar su vida de vago para dedicarse al trabajo y así. Pero ahora, tenía en quién pensar, qué recordar, las últimas aventuras que había tenido, el estar tan cerca de la muerte, el sentirse perdido, lo emocionaba, porque sabía que casi siempre las cosas resultaban bien... La adrenalina, la pasión saiyajín. _

_Sacó un álbum de fotos, vio una en la que se encontraba con el Sr. Goku y su querida Pan cuando era una chiquilla de 14 años. Cuando se metía en problemas y el no pensaba en más que rescatarla. Y así eran sus días, simples recuerdos, trabajo, salidas con "amigos" y "amigas". Entre tanto, Goten entraba a su oficina._

_-Amigo, vengo a hacerte la initación del año! Fiesta en el club, habrán mujeres muy lindas! –dijo Goten-¿Qué opinas?_

_Goten era un adulto de casi la misma edad de Trunks, se conocían desde nacimiento, habian compartido demasiadas cosas juntos, pero al llegar a la adolescencia, se empezaron a notar las diferencias entre uno y otro. Trunks era de estudiar, pasar tiempo en casa, un poco peresozo para entrenar, se divertía en pocas ocasiones, aunque lo hacía a lo grande, por otro lado, Goten era un vago total. Gustaba de divertirse, entrenar mucho, salir con chicas, aunque fracasando con casi todas. A veces salían juntos a bares y fiestas descontroladas, pero la frecuencia era poca. Goten era el tío de Pan, sobrina a la que quería mucho, pero se disgustaba con ella porque rara vez estaban de acuerdo en algo. Ella siempre se comportó mal con él, igual que con todo el mundo. A Goten le preocupaba que su amigo Trunks pasara la vida lamentándose por estar ocupado todo el dia en una misma rutina, cuando él solo queria ser un adolescente libre y feliz._

_-No, estaré ocupado -respondió el presidente de la compañía. _

_-Amigo, casi nunca estas ocupado en las noches._

_-Sí, hoy si._

_-¿Y se puede saber por qué ahora mi amigo Trunks rechaza nuevamente una invitación con lindas mujeres? ¿Por qué de casualidad esté ocupado hoy?. Cada vez salimos menos, te la gozas menos, eres un amargado. Últimamente inventas una excusa: estás enfermo o tu papá te pidió que hicieras algo, tu mamá se siente sola, debes vigilar a tu sexi y hermosa hermana, o cualquier otra cosa. !Ya no te voy a creer!_

_-Créeme. Esta noche estaré muy ocupado.-dijo Trunks, con un tono muy falso._

_Trunks no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir, ¿qué se podía inventar ahora? Y que fuera efectivo... Una cita falsa._

_-No, porque ahora eres del 2% de los adultos que pasa la noche entera durmiendo,-dijo Goten, hablando como un científico o doctor -Y no me preguntes qué hace el otro 98% eso lo explicaron en la escuela hace muchos años._

_-Lo sé, parezco un virgen, pero esta noche si estaré ocupado. Tengo una cita._

_-¿Qué?-gritó Goten a la vez que ponía los ojos como platos- ¿cómo es posible? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿No es hombre, o sí? _

_-Este... se llama Junne, y bueno, hace 3 años estamos saliendo, solo que a nadie le interesa, por eso es que nadie sabe._

_-Digamos que te voy a creer, pero me la vas a tener que presentar... hmm yo que creía que andabas solo._

_-Crees mal, amigo, ¿no tienes que hacer algo?_

_\- ¡Champiñones! Sí, mi mamá me mandó a recoger unos documentos cerca de aqui..._

_-¿Y ya lo hiciste?_

_-No._

_-Pues ve, recuerda que falta poco para que las oficinas terminen su labor._

_-Verdad -respondió rascándose la cabeza como el Son que era y emprendió vuelo. _

Después de nuestro momento juntos, Trunks y yo regresamos a nuestra casa. Era lindo vivir juntos, compartir tanto, pero a veces era un poco asfixiante, si tan solo pudiera tener un día sin él, y lo amo, lo amo infinitamente, pero ya casi no recuerdo cómo era mi vida cuando solo era yo, la pequeña Pan, quiero sentirme despreocupada, necesito saber que alguien no depende de mí, deseo no depender tanto de él... Acostado ya, le di la espalda y abracé la almohada.


End file.
